Where Are You Now?
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Hide-and-seek Version) |dg = / / (Classic) / (Hide-and-seek Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Medium (Hide-and-seek Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Moderate (Hide-and-seek Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Hide-and-seek Version) |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / (Classic) |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = Hide-and-seek Version |pictos = 89 (Classic) 97 (Hide-and-seek Version) |kcal = |dura = 3:15 |nowc = WhereAreYou (Classic) WhereAreYouALT (Hide-and-seek Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/Bnah8uzBTUN/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo Hide-and-seek Version Ulysses Thay https://www.instagram.com/p/Bnn20RbnOcs/?taken-by=ulyssesthay |perf = Classic Amalia Salle (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BnZj8GSBe_y/?taken-by=shyleeb Shylee BendOvaa (P2) Soraya Gacem (P3) Hide-and-seek Version Yi Ming (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/Bnn20RbnOcs/ Ulysses Thay (P2) }}" " by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a woman. She wears a bright sky-blue crop-top with the jersey number '08' written in the front, in medium blue, but cut out at the bottom due to cropping. The crop top has two wide lines of the same medium blue over the sleeves, which are rolled up to right below her elbows. The back of the tee has a golden rim. Underneath she wears a tight black blouse. For her bottoms, she sports a pair of violet leathery leggings, with a black fanny-pack/bum-bag around her waist, with blue straps. She has a black-and-blue sports knee brace around her right knee and wears blue sports-shoes with orange designs and white soles. She has a black wristband on her right hand. She has short hair with a curly fringe, swiped to the left, and covered with a light pink sports cap with a blue strap, worn backward. She also wears sunglasses with a pink rim. 'P2' P2 is a plump woman. She wears a black tank top, over which she wears a bright orange crop-top. Over that, she wears a jacket which is orange, blue, and violet, the sleeves being rolled up a little. She wears a few black necklaces. Her bottoms are a pair of blue denim short-shorts. She sports violet socks with black boots. Her hair is black, tied in a left-sided high braid, intertwined with purple extensions. She also wears sunglasses. 'P3' P3 is a woman. She wears a tight one-piece swimsuit which has a four-sectioned design, vertically-opposite sections being colored the same - two sections are violet, and two are blue; the lower one is striped with two shades of blue, while the upper one has a checkered pattern with the two shades of blue. Her bottoms include a pair of orange sweatpants with violet-and-blue stripes on each side. The lace of the sweatpants is purple. Her shoes are black velvet heeled-boots. She wears a wristband on her right hand, similar to P1. She also wears a black choker. Her hair is purple, long and tied into dreadlocks, and then bundled into a low ponytail. Over that she wears a sky-blue bucket hat. She also accessorizes with a pair of sunglasses and blue hoop earrings. Whereareyou_coach_1.png|P1 Whereareyou_coach_2.png|P2 Whereareyou_coach_3.png|P3 Hide-and-seek Version 'P1' P1 is a mouse. It has a pink bow and wears a striped long-sleeved pink and yellow shirt, a pair of pink pants, a pair of yellow socks, and a pair of light blue shoes. It squints and has a front tooth. 'P2' P2 is a pink hippo dressed as a policeman. He has an orange band around his eyes as well as a black mustache. His outfit is mainly a police officer s outfit. His wardrobe consists of a cyan uniform and a cyan police hat, a black police radio on his shoulder, a black belt, and a pair of orange boots. He also has a lime green police baton stored in his right pocket. Whereareyoualt_coach_1.png|P1 Whereareyoualt_coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The routine takes place in a white area with walls that show part of the lyrics. The wall colors can vary between yellow, pink, maroon, orange, and sky/royal blue. Hide-and-seek Version The background shows a street with a hole being dug, then a prison with four cell doors, a couple of lights, a hideout with cupcakes, an alley, and then all four places together in a montage. The title to the song can be found in the background. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Salute and stomp your right foot. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Put your right hands together in different positions. P1 does it to the left, P2 does this forward, and P3 does it to the right. Whereareyounow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Whereareyounow gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Whereareyounow gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Whereareyounow gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Hide-and-seek Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Hide-and-seek Version: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Move your arms slowly out as if you are surprised. *'P2:' Salute and stomp your right foot. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Throw your arms out while crossing your legs. *'P2:' Point with both hands at P1. WhereAreYou GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Whereareyounowalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WhereAreYou GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Whereareyounowalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *Both of Where Are You Now? s routines were revealed on the same day on the justdanceGB channel. *Wiley is not credited in the preview for the teaser uploaded by justdanceGB. *In the thumbnail for the preview of the Hide-and-seek Version uploaded by justdanceGB, P2 has a lighter color palette.File:Usvuk.png *P1 from the Classic version can be seen in the teaser for Fire.File:Fire teaser.gif *This is the only song in the game in which it's Classic and Alternate versions share the same Gold Move. *Work Work came first placed before Where Are You Now in the 7th-gen menu even though Where Are You Now starts with the letters "w'H'" while Work Work starts with "w'O'". Gallery Game Files Whereareyou cover generic.png|''Where Are You Now?'' Whereareyou_cover_online_kids.png|''Where Are You Now?'' (Kids Mode) Whereareyoualt_cover_generic.png|''Where Are You Now?'' (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Whereareyoualt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Tex1_64x64_m_7f1cb779a62712b5_14.png| album background (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Whereareyoualt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Whereareyoualt cover 1024.png| cover (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Whereareyou p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Whereareyou p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar Whereareyoualt p1 ava.png|Hide-and-seek Version (P1) s avatar Whereareyoualt p2 ava.png|Hide-and-seek Version (P2) s avatar In-Game Screenshots whereareyou jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) whereareyou jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) whereareyou jd2019 menu wii.png|''Where Are You Now?'' on the menu (7th-Gen) whereareyou jd2019 routinemenu wii.png|Routine selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) whereareyou jd2019 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) whereareyoualt jd2019 menu.png|Hide-and-Seek Version on the menu whereareyoualt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Hide-and-Seek Version) Others Whereareyounow thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Whereareyounowalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyounow thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Whereareyounowalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Hide-and-seek Version) postcard_whereareyou002.png|Postcard 1 postcard_whereareyou002_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_whereareyou003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_whereareyou003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_whereareyoualt003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_whereareyoualt003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) postcard_whereareyoualt004.png|Postcard 4 postcard_whereareyoualt004_thumb.png|Postcard 4 (without logo) WhereAreYou_Concept_06-1024x576.jpg WhereAreYou_Concept_20-1024x576.jpg WhereAreYou_Concept_22-1024x576.jpg WhereAreYou_Concept_23-1024x576.jpg Videos Official Music Video Lady Leshurr - Where Are You Now? (Official Video) ft. Wiley Where Are You Now? (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Where Are You Now? - Gameplay Teaser (US) Where Are You Now? - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Where Are You Now? (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Where Are You Now? (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Where Are You Now? - Just Dance 2019 Where Are You Now? (Hide-and-seek Version) - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Where Are You Now? tr:Where Are You Now? Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:Duets Category:All Female Trios Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Amalia Salle Category:Shylee BendOvaa Category:Soraya Gacem Category:Ulysses Thay Category:Yi Ming Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019